1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to private tanning enclosures and more particularly pertains to a new private tanning enclosure for permitting a user to tan in privacy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of private tanning enclosures is known in the prior art. More specifically, private tanning enclosures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,750; U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,580; U.S. Pat. No. 5,837,000; U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,212; U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,347; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 208,383.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new private tanning enclosure. The inventive device, includes a collapsible frame enclosed by a porous material designed for permitting ultraviolet light in for tanning purposes, but does not allow the user inside to be seen.
In these respects, the private tanning enclosure according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permitting a user to tan in privacy.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of private tanning enclosures now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new private tanning enclosure construction wherein the same can be utilized for permitting a user to tan in privacy.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new private tanning enclosure apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the private tanning enclosures mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new private tanning enclosure which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art private tanning enclosures, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a collapsible frame enclosed by a porous material designed for permitting ultraviolet light in for tanning purposes, but does not allow the user inside to be seen.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is, it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new private tanning enclosure apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the private tanning enclosures mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new private tanning enclosure which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art private tanning enclosures, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new private tanning enclosure, which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new private tanning enclosure, which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new private tanning enclosure which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such private tanning enclosure economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new private tanning enclosure which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new private tanning enclosure for permitting a user to tan in privacy.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new private tanning enclosure which includes a collapsible frame enclosed by a porous material designed for permitting ultraviolet light in for tanning purposes, but-does not allow the user inside to be seen.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new private tanning enclosure that would allow a user to tan in complete privacy wherever they wanted to.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new private tanning enclosure that is collapsible, thus making it compact and portable.